Forever and For Always
by littleputz114
Summary: Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa Are All In College...R&M Are Dating, While S&S Have Their Issues. Summer Can't Love Seth, Because She Doesnt Want To End Up Like Her Parents, But Can Seth Teach Summer That Their Love Is As Pure As Gold?...COMPLETED!
1. Death To The World

A/N: Hey Guys...This Is My 1st Fan Fiction Story...I Hope You All Enjoy It. Please Read And Review, I Love Feed-Back! FOX Owns The OC, Not Me.  
  
Ryan was resting on the couch in his and Seth's dorm, after a long day of classes.  
  
" Hey man!" Seth said suddenly bursting through the door.  
  
"Hey..." Ryan replied like he was dead to the world  
  
"Whoa Ryan, don't over work yourself there"  
  
Seth headed for the kitchen as soon as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Seth"  
  
"Hey Marissa"  
  
"I was wondering if Ryan was there?"  
  
"Well, yes and...no. You see Marissa? Physically Ryan is here, mentally though...well you can just dive into a ditch now, because you wont get a response"  
  
Seth heard a soft giggle through the phone  
  
"Well, that's what you think, I pretty sure I can get him to talk to me. Here put him on the other line"  
  
"Fine Your the girlfriend, and I guess you know best" He said sarcastically  
  
"Yo Ryan! Pick up the phone!"...Seth waited a second then continued on the other line. "You See, He's not coming."  
  
"Well, maybe you should hand it to him or better yet tell him it's me." She Said  
  
Seth walked over to Ryan and carefully tried to wake him up.  
  
"Ryan? Marissa is on the phone and needs to talk to you"  
  
No movement was being processed through his brain  
  
Marissa could hear Seth through the phone and could tell Ryan was not going to wake up.  
  
"Sorry Marissa But-" Seth suddenly stopped talking as soon as he realized Marissa had hung up.  
  
"That's Weird," He thought aloud  
  
As Seth went to hang up the phone, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"The door's open!" He shouted across the room.  
  
Marissa walked right through the door and straight to the couch. (Summer and Marissa's dorm was only 5 floors above the guys, so it only took a second to get there.)  
  
"Ryan! Get your lazy behind up from this couch!" She shouted  
  
Marissa then leaned down and whispered something into Ryan's ear, which Seth couldn't quit make-out. But it sure got Ryan onto his feet.  
  
"Finally Man! We were about to call the National Guard Or Worse...Summer!" Seth said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea sorry, when I sleep, I guess I just sleep to the world"  
  
"I know we can tell," she said  
  
Later that evening Seth and Ryan were getting ready for another New-York City Party, which Marissa invited them to.  
  
"So, you and Marissa will be with each other and-"  
  
"And you'll be flirting with Summer..."  
  
" Ha Ha, very funny Ryan. As you should be so happy to know, I am finally getting over the break-up between us"  
  
"Dude! It's been over a year, and is it just me or are you two on crack?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seth, come on man! When you guys are around each other you a flirting and making out or being lovey-dovey one minute and then the next minute your fighting with each other like it's WW3! It's like you guys love each other but at the same minute you hate each other." "Ouch man. I do love her though,. Summer Roberts is my one and only, and she will always be my one and only. I know she has the same feelings for me also."  
  
"Yea Whatever Seth" Ryan finished with his outfit. Man did he look hot! "Come on, Lets Go, the girls are waiting down stairs."  
  
And they hurried off for the party. Man was this going to be a great night!  
  
A/N: Okay Well That's The 1st Chapter I Hope It Was Okay. Please Read And Review! I Am All-Open To Suggestions And Possibly Putting Them Into Action. I Have School But I'll Update As Much As Possible. I Have High Hopes For This Story. Hook-Up's, Break-Up's, Someone Getting Pregnant, And I Whole A lot Of Fun! 


	2. Waiting

A/N: Thanks Guys For All The Kind and Supporting Words! HOTTERTHNU Thanks For Reading My Story!!! I Am A Big Fan Of Some Of The Ones You Wrote! Keep Up Your Good Work!!! Well Here We Go. I DO NOT OWN THE OC, BUT SOME DAY I WIIL!!! Mwwwhahahaha!  
  
It was silent in his mind. Loud noise was surrounding him, but wasn't being processed through him. He waited. He waited for her. One minute passed, then another. Time was ticking; oh sorry slowly it was ticking. He could hear each movement it made, tick, tick, and tick. Then the noise started coming back. Louder and Louder. More and More. Noise everywhere. From behind him, and in front of him. Louder and Louder. But he sat there and waited for her. Waiting and Waiting. For Summer. Seth was waiting for Summer.  
  
Okay, So maybe she was only gone for a couple minutes as she went to the bathroom, but it sure felt like a damn long time to Seth. He drank a lot that night. Downing those shots again and again. But it sure turned Summer on, for great make-out sessions. Of course Seth was a horny guy in college, but come on who wasn't? Even if she was his ex, he didn't care, because now it was just him, her and the couch.  
  
Seth was the queer and the comic book geek to Summer in high-school, but after dating him for 18 months, and getting to each-other really well, she wasn't embarrassed around him. They weren't in love, no matter how much Seth said it. They were just simply "Friends With Benefits". Sex was just sex. And when it came to times like this, they needed each other more than ever.  
  
Ryan and Marissa were having a blast at the party also. Dancing up a storm and drinking, all night. What was better? But the fact that his breath smelled like tequila didn't appall to Marissa all that well. I mean, dint get me wrong, she loved making out with Ryan, but the taste of sour alcohol in her mouth wasn't that great.  
  
It was 3 am. When they all decided they were wiped, and it was time to go home. Ryan and Marissa "wanted to get to know each other" a little better tonight, so Seth and Summer were stuck together in a room. Which wasn't a bead thing for either one's part.  
  
Seth and Summer both stumbled into their rooms that night. They thought it was fun to be drunk. Even though they were "friends with benefits", doesn't mean it was always about sex. And to tell you the truth it wasn't. They enjoyed being great friends. They were always there for each other. But tonight was different. They were drunk, and wanted each other. They needed to be with each other tonight. It had been along time. Maybe, a little too long. And they made their way to the bedroom.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I wanted to try something different. No communication going on between each other in this chapter, but I promise I will mix it up. Next Chapter should be fun! So, look out for it!!! I'm 13 years old, so I try my best. LOL... 


	3. Rave

A/N: I Am So Sorry About The Long Delay, I Will Try My Best To Update This Story More Often, For All Of You To Enjoy...Well, Here Is Chapter 3, Its Mostly About Seth and Summer, I Will Try To Put More Ryan and Marissa Into The Upcoming Chapters...Please Read And Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
When Seth woke up that morning, the 1st thing that came to his mind was that he had a throbbing headache. Damn, what the hell happened last night? Suddenly there was some shifting weight on the bed; looking over to his side Seth could see Summer. 'Oh God, What The Hell Did I Do Last Night?' He Thought. After Seth calmed down a bit, he realized it was alright, leaned down kissed Summer's forehead and got up to take a shower.  
  
After Seth took a shower he hurried out of Summer's dorm and walked to the nearest coffee shop. He just wasn't up to facing Summer this morning. Even though they had these one night stands very often, he couldn't face her right now, especially with his huge hangover. It really disappointed Seth that they were not together. Summer and him shared such hot and heavy moments, like they were in love (and Seth was). But when summer broke up with Seth, it was because she wanted to move on and see other people. The weird thing Seth noticed was how she got so jealous with other girls around him; Seth felt the same way towards Summer. They would fight like there was no tomorrow, and yet they were still best friends.  
  
When Seth arrived at the coffee shop he ordered a French Vanilla Cappuccino. Man did it taste good; it sure helped get the nasty old alcohol taste out of his mouth. He sat there studying for his upcoming Chemistry test, when Ryan walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Seth" "Oh, Hey Ryan. How's It Going?" "Pretty Good, Marissa's Got Class Today, So I'm Stuck Here Bored, As Usual" "Ahhh, Yes Being Bored Is One Of My Fine Hobbies, Why Don't You Join Me? We Can Be Bored Together." "Yeah, I'd Like To But I Got to Run Seth" "Where You Going?" "I Got To Go See Kevin, He Invited Some Of The Guys Over, So We're Gonna Hang Out" "Oh, Cool" "You Want To Come?" "No Thanks Ryan, Kevin Is Not One Of My Most Favorite People To Be Around, Besides I'm Going To Catch Up On Some Chemistry, And Just Chill Out Today" "Oh Okay, But If You Change Your Mind, You Know Where To Find Us" "I Know, Bye" "Bye Seth"  
  
After Ryan left Seth sat there and just gazed off into the distance. Kevin was one of the many people he disliked around campus; he was such a jackass and player. Seth didn't like to see Summer with him; well he didn't really like to see Summer with any other guy beside himself, but especially not with Kevin. That guy had some major issues that did not need to be dealt with Summer.  
  
The next few weeks went by smoothly, there were parties occasionally here or there, but nothing to exciting. Seth tried his best to avoid Summer, and Ryan and Marissa couldn't keep there hands off eachother. Seth didn't really know why he was avoiding Summer, but ever since that night when he ran off from Summer, instead of laying and cuddling with her after a wonderful night of sex, it became weird around her. Even though it wasn't really different than any of the other nights, Seth just got really freaked out, because he ten realized that he truly "loved" Summer, and that the feeling was never going to go away.  
  
Tonight was the night to party. All they college kids were at the hottest new club, "Rave", with their fake ID's they got into it, and man was it sweet! Strippers, Blasting Music, Hot guys and girls flowing all over the place, and alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol was what this club had.  
  
Ryan and Marissa decided to hit the dance floor for some "dirty dancing", while Summer walked off to scoop out the guys. Seth wasn't happy with Summer's wardrobe tonight, but don't get me wrong he though it looked so hot on her, but when Summer wasn't Seth's, that meant any guy could have her. She wore the skimpiest outfit she could find, the shortest mini skirt ever, with a sexy halter-top, but her top was so slutty that there was barely a top there. Her boobs were barley covered up and her belly button ring was showing for the public to see.  
  
Since everyone pretty much ditched him, Seth headed for the bar.  
  
"I'll Take A Rum and Coke, Straight Up" "Coming Right Up" The Bartender Declared  
  
After Seth downed some shots and a couple drinks he was at his limit, to where he could hold his level standards of drinking. One more drink, and it would start to go to his head. The only thing that Seth could really take in, and never bother him was beer. It seemed to NEVER get him drunk, no matter how much he had. So he grabbed a beer bottle and hit the dance flow.  
  
SALTSHAKER: ' Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open Skeet so much they call her billy ocean Row, like a 18-wheeler That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa' She leakin', she soakin' wet She leakin', soakin' wet  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker! Shake it like a salt shaker! Shake it like a salt shaker! Shake it like a salt shaker!  
  
P-poppin 'till u perculate First booty on duty no time to wait Make it work with your wet t-shirt Bitch you gotta shake it Till your camel start to hurt  
  
Say the heels on your feet With the strap around your ankles Jangle, Jangle, Jangle Call that bitch Bo'Jangles Juicy like fruit or douche like coupe deville Used to get loose on the goose for real  
  
Five dollars get your ass a table dance If you got ten, then bring a friend Hoe shake your ass to the song then If you ain't with it well go on then We ain't no boys we grown men If you ain't gon' dance well don't then Why you wanna waste a nigga song then See your ass down doing nothing  
  
Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open Skeet so much they call her billy ocean Row, like a 18-wheeler That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa' She leakin', she soakin' wet She leakin', soakin' wet  
  
Just shake it like a salt shaker! Shake it like a salt shaker! Just shake it like a salt shaker! Shake it like a salt shaker!  
  
Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it Bounce that ass up and down, make a nigga want it Face the wall shawty, put your hands on it Bounce that ass up and down, make a nigga want it  
  
Roll that ass 'round and 'round like a mothafuckin' wheel Shake that shit, this ain't no mothafuckin' drill Roll that ass 'round and 'round like a mothafuckin' wheel Shake that shit, this ain't no mothafuckin' drill  
  
Get crunk with it! Get loose with it! Like $hort said, let Bruce Bruce hit it! Get crunk with it! Get loose with it! Like $hort said, let Bruce Bruce hit it!  
  
Now, shake that ass real fast then stop! (Awww shitttt) Shake that ass real fast then stop! (Awww shitttt) Shake that ass real fast then drop! (Awww shitttt) Shake that ass real fast then drop!  
  
Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open Skeet so much they call her billy ocean Row, like a 18-wheeler That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa' She leakin', she soakin' wet She leakin', soakin' wet  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker! (4x)  
  
Shake it like a dollar, a five or ten But what would you do for a twenty-twen Get on the stage shake that ass then Get on the pole and do a back bend I like that do it again Here's another ten bitch do it again Work it like a game that you playin' to win Make that pussy fart for the ying yang twins  
  
Sixteen bitches with thongs in one club The home of the 5th rated bones and big butts Nice big pussys splittin' all over the floor Hornafied, can't deny, certified pro On a pole upside down (this shit for real) Did the sixty-nine plenty of times to pay her bill Brawd say she a clerk by night she turn stripper You don't wanna date her you tryin' so you can tip her  
  
Ooooo...Shawty crunk on the floor wide open Skeet so much they call her billy ocean Row, like a 18-wheeler That hoe fine, but this hoe a killa' She leakin', she's soakin' wet She leakin', soakin' wet  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker! (4x)  
  
Ooooooooooohhhh! '  
  
Salt Shaker was blasting through the speakers, and everyone was dancing up a storm. When Summer noticed Seth Dancing, she quickly got on the dance floor, to join him. Even though Seth may have some geeky qualities, he sure was one hell of a dancer! Seth and Summer were bumping and grinding all over eachother, for the next five songs, until they became tired.  
  
"That Was Fun!" Summer yelled to Seth over the music "Yeah, Thanks, It Was" Seth replied  
  
Suddenly an uncomfortable silence fell between them, until Summer spoke up.  
  
"So, Seth Why Have You Been Ignoring Me Latley?"  
  
Oh shit, there it was, the question that Seth was avoiding. What was the reason for why he was ignoring her again? Oh yeah, because he loves her. Summer Roberts, the love of his life, the most perfect girl which he once had, but lost. Now they were only friends, well friends with "benefits" to be correct.  
  
"Uhhh, I Umm..." Seth Was Lost For Words "Well, I Miss You Seth" "I Know, I'm Sorry, I Have Been Tied Up With So Much School Work Lately, But We Should Hang Out Some Time" He Replied "Yeah, I'll Look Forward To It, But Look I Gotta Run, Some Friends Are Calling Me Over To The Bar, See You Cohen" "Bye Summer"  
  
Well, that was interesting, he thought. Seth watched as Summer greeted her so called "friends". They weren't the nicest people to be around, more like bitches to him, but she hung out with the crowd.  
  
Summer was having a blast, especially with Kevin. She loved flirting with him. Throughout the night Seth observed that Summer and Kevin were talking and dancing up a storm. He didn't like how Kevin was touching her, and he began to grow angry. To solve this problem, Seth began to drink more and more. Shot after shot after shot. He was now what you would call drunk. Again Seth watched as Kevin and Summer Tore up the dance floor, and he tried to hold in his anger up the point until Kevin grabbed her ass, and began to kiss her neck.  
  
Seth was obviously drunk and very upset. So He Did The Only Thing He Could Think To Do At The Time, Which Was Attack Kevin.  
  
"You Bitch! Keep Your Hands Off Of Her!" Seth Yelled As He Attacked Him "What The Hell!?!" Kevin Yelled Back As They Began Beating The Crap Out Of Eachother. "Stop! Stop It Now! Both Of You!" Summer Screamed  
  
A crowed started to form around the two guys beating the shit out of eachother. As soon as Ryan saw what the big commotion was about, he quickly rushed over to "try" to break it up.  
  
"You Ass! Don't You Dare Put Your Hands On Her!" Seth yelled as he began to furiously kick the shit out of Kevin and punch him in the face. Kevin was doing a good job beating up Seth too, and he even managed to push Ryan out of his face and onto the floor. The fight continued and Summer began to cry. She did not enjoy seeing the man she loved, Seth, getting hurt. And yes, she loved Seth Cohen. He was the only guy she ever loved. But she is too afraid to tell Seth, or even date him, because she doesn't want to hurt him. She doesn't want to turn out like her parents did. So she broke up with him, and she goes out clubbing with other guys. This was what she did, because she doesn't want to hurt Seth, and now she realizes how much she has already hurt him.  
  
The fight continued until the club's bouncer came and broke it up, and in doing so he kicked them both out. Seth didn't want to face anyone right now, especially Summer. So he walked out into the night never looking back.  
  
Marissa, Ryan, and Summer searched everywhere for Seth, but they couldn't find him. So, they decided to just head home, in hopes that he would show up in the morning. That night Summer lay in her bed thinking of Seth and cried herself to sleep. 


	4. I'll Be Scared While You Love Me

A/N: Well, Let Me Just Start Out By Saying Thanks For All The Reviews. But This Story Is Something That I Don't Really Enjoy Writing. I Keep Getting Numerous Writer Blocks, Which Have Been A Main Reason For Why I Lack On Updates For This Story. I Could Do A Quick Wrap-Up And End It, Which Will Give Me Time To Write Another Story, I Would Really Enjoy, And Hopefully Yourselves Too. I Just Seem To Think This Story Has Become Old, And Used To Many Times. I Want To Try Something New. But If You Guy's Really Want Me Continue, I Could, But I Can't Promise Anything Good, Because I Am Truly Seeking No Point On Continuing This Story. This chapter sort of reaches across the abuse of women...  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own The OC  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Seth Cohen wasn't always a heavy drinker, but last night was intense. With all the action and drama, Seth just felt the need to drink more and more. Summer was his major problem. She was the one that always hurt him so much. She was the reason for his wrong doings. Or so he says...  
  
When Seth and Summer were dating, life for them was perfect. They were the perfect couple, with the perfect relationship. But all good things must come to an end. Summer had to break his hurt. She was the only person who could ever make Seth feel so terrible and torn up inside. She was Summer Roberts.  
  
Summer's parents didn't have what you would call a "happy" marriage. While her mother left her as a child, and her father being in his office 24/7, Summer was always left alone. She remembers as a child growing up, her parents always fighting. Her dad would beat her mom, when he got frustrated. Summer would never do anything about it. Her father would insult her mother, as if she was some kind of animal, while Summer did nothing. What could Summer do anyways? Make her father physically stop hurting her mother? She didn't have the power to do that. But Summer did have the power to tell someone and get help, instead of starring on and trying to forget about it each time. She was too afraid that if she did try to stop her father, that he would hurt her, like he does to her mother. Now Summer blames herself for why her mother left, if only she got help, maybe Linda Roberts would still be in Summer's life. Just maybe. Of coarse Summer still can't do anything about the abuse that was towards her mother to this very day. She is too afraid that she will drive her father away as well. That's all Summer seemed to be these days, too afraid to loose, too afraid to receive. She was too afraid to receive anything else from Seth Cohen. He was too good for her. He deserved someone better, someone who wasn't afraid to commit to things, because they were scared of what the outcome would be. He deserved someone who wasn't afraid to love, because they were too afraid of getting hurt. Summer was too scared and worried that if she kept their relationship alive, that it would grow into something more, and they would turn into her parents. So, that's why Summer Roberts ended her relationship with the only man she could ever love, Seth Cohen...  
  
Seth kept walking down a dark alley until; he finally felt the need to stop. Slowly he sat down on the cold, hard ground to regain his thoughts...  
  
Summer Roberts, why did she have such a strong affect on me?  
  
She dumped me almost a year ago and I still can't seem to get over her.  
  
Obviously after last night's events, she seemed to have suddenly gotten over me.  
  
But how could she?  
  
She just hooked up with the first guy she came across, Kevin.  
  
I swear if I ever see him again, I'll...I'll...make him wish he never put one finger on Summer.  
  
Who did he think he was?  
  
She's not some property to be owned.  
  
You can't just roam your hands wherever you feel like it, on women.  
  
They are human beings too!  
  
She probably was just using him to make me feel like shit.  
  
But why would she do that?  
  
She wasn't even upset with me.  
  
Heck! She even said we should hang out more often.  
  
So maybe she really was into Kevin.  
  
Maybe she is finally starting loose all her leftover feelings for me.  
  
But why did she break up with me in the first place?  
  
What did I do wrong?  
  
I love Summer...  
  
After regaining his thoughts, Seth was beginning to grow more and more tired. He decided it was finally time to go home, and face Ryan, Marissa and...Summer.  
  
He slowly and very quietly walked in and shut the door to his dorm. It looked as if no one was home. That's A Relief, Seth Thought.  
  
[Ring, Ring, Ring]  
  
Seth was suddenly bolted out of his train of thought, when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Seth answered in a quiet, tired voice.  
  
"Seth? Is that you?" The voice answered in relief  
  
"Uh, yeah...Marissa?" Seth asked in confusion  
  
"Yeah, I was just calling for Ryan, but I'm relieved your home."  
  
"Thanks, but listen I got to go-"He was cut off by her screechy voice  
  
"Listen Seth! What's going on with you lately? I mean last night, with all the drinking, and fighting. It just wasn't you. You're getting me, Ryan, and Summer really worried."  
  
"Summer? Why would Summer give a damn about me! She broke my heart by leaving me, and then last night, she stomped all over it. I clearly understand now that she was just using me to have a little fun, until she could pick up on some new meat." Seth replied  
  
"Seth you know it's not like that-"This time Marissa was cut off  
  
"I mean, you don't just do that to someone. You don't just make people fall in love with you, and then just dump them to have another fling with someone else. I finally discovered the true cold, heartless, bitch Summer really is!" Seth yelled into the phone  
  
It was Marissa's time to attack.  
  
"How dare you Seth! How dare you speak of Summer like that! She did nothing wrong last night. I don't see what the big deal is. She simply was dancing with another guy...well very sexually dancing with another guy."  
  
"Yeah! Right in front of my face Marissa!"  
  
"Well, Seth what do you expect? You guys were broken up and at a bar. Sometime in this process you must comprehend that it's okay to be with other people.... And you don't know the half of it! Summer loves you! She just can't be with you because she's afraid you guys will end up like her parents!" Marissa then suddenly regretted every word  
  
Oh shit. I spoke too much. Seth wasn't suppose to know...  
  
"What?" Seth couldn't believe the words he was hearing  
  
"Uh, I got to go, bye" Marissa quickly hung up.  
  
Seth was hanging up the phone, when there was a knock on the door. He slowly walked over to it, hoping it wasn't Ryan. He didn't need to argue with another person at the moment. Especially after what Marissa said...  
  
Summer loves me?  
  
What happened between her parents?  
  
Are there more secrets that I don't know about?  
  
As Seth answered the door he was shocked to see who was behind it.  
  
"Summer..."  
  
A/N: Possibly only one chapter left...unless you really want more, but I can end it nicely in a quick wrap up and start a new, way better story. So I guess you better review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you want more of this story in the future or if I should end it in the next chapter. I will defiantly write one more chapter...Honestly tell me your thoughts... 


	5. Forever And For Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own The OC.  
  
Rating: PG-13**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cohen..."  
  
Summer quickly grabbed Seth and hugged him tighter than she ever had before. She was so relieved to see him. This position felt particularly comfortable to them both. Neither of them wanted to let go. But Seth knew all good moments must come to an end. So he was the one to break it.  
  
"Summer, wha- what are you doing here?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Seth, I needed to see you. Especially after what happened last night."  
  
"Yeah? What could you possibly have to say to me?"  
  
"Look, I think you got the wrong idea. Kevin and I, we are just friends. Seth, you and I..." She slowly paused, but then continued. "We are just friends."  
  
"That's what you think." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Look Summer, I can't just be your friend. I love you too much...and I know that you could never love a guy like me, but all I want now is an explanation. "  
  
"What kind of explanation?" She asked softly  
  
"What kind of explanation? How about an explanation of what really happened between us." Seth was started to raise his voice at her.  
  
"Nothing happened between us Seth. We broke up, moved on. I needed to see what else was out there."  
  
"Oh really? Because that's not what Marissa tells me! She said that the only reason you broke up with me was because you are too scared."  
  
"I have nothing to be scared of." Summer said defending herself.  
  
"Oh please Summer. Just admit it already. You can't be with me because you are too afraid that we will turn out like your stupid parents! Why should we have to suffer over them? They are just fags anyways. They obviously didn't love you then, and they don't love you now. I can finally see where your cold, empty heart came from." The harsh words just slipped out of Seth like Jell-O, and it was too late to take them back.  
  
Summer's heart dropped as tears escaped her eyes. All she could do now was look at Seth with disgust, and wonder why she ever loved him.  
  
"Oh god. Summer, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to say that- "  
  
"No, It's just that now, I really know how you truly felt about me and my family all along."  
  
"Summer-"  
  
"Seth, you didn't even know my parents. How could you?" She said as more tears fell.  
  
"Please, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to say that. I just got worked up." He said  
  
"You don't know the half of it. I can't believe I ever loved you, Seth Cohen!" She cried  
  
And with that, Summer ran out of his room, never looking back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryan and Marissa were snuggling on the couch watching, She's All That. Marissa of course, had to do some convincing, but Ryan eventually gave in and decided to watch it.  
  
"Hey Ryan, we're out of popcorn can you go make us some more?"  
  
"Yeah sure, anything for you." He said getting up and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Thanks baby" Marissa said smiling.  
  
"Hey, make sure you pause the movie though, it's getting to the good part."  
  
"Ryan Altwood, are you getting into 'Chick Flicks'?" She said while laughing  
  
"Hey, they grow on me" He replied with a smirk  
  
After he brought the popcorn back, Ryan sat back down and they finished watching the movie.  
  
"That wasn't so bad after all" He said stretching his arms out.  
  
"Yeah, we should do this again."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"Ryan, seriously you are starting to freak me out, maybe you shouldn't be watching these movies"  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Ryan asked while standing up  
  
"I'm just kidding. Gosh, don't get so tense"  
  
"Anyways, what's this you tell me about talking to Seth?"  
  
"Well, I called the dorm the other day ago looking for you, when he answered the phone."  
  
"Really? What did he say? Should I go over there and talk to him?" Ryan questioned  
  
"That's probably not a wise choice. We sort of got into a fight and he started getting really upset. I think he just wants to be alone right now."  
  
"Go on..." He motioned her.  
  
"Well, he stared talking about Summer and saying some really mean things about her. You know? I guess my best friend instincts turned on, because next thing I know is that I'm yelling at him and then I accidentally let some things slip" She said out of breath  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Well, about Summer's parents and about how she really loves still Seth"  
  
"Oh, those kind of things." He says slowly  
  
"Yeah, I know. What should I do Ryan?"  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd just let the actions naturally take place from here. Let everything roll in together now. I think we have done enough."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Seth and Summer are meant to be. Now all we have to do is wait, until they finally realize it. But I think I better talk to Seth one last time" She said.  
  
"So...what do you want to do now?" Ryan asks while playing with Marissa's hair.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She says with a weird look in her eye  
  
"Race you to the bedroom?"  
  
"I'm there!" She says laughing, as Ryan gets up and chases her to the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days passes since Summer last talked to Seth, and she managed to stay most of the time locked up in her room crying. God she hated crying over boys, especially when that boy was Seth Cohen. Truthfully Seth was the only guy she ever cried over. None of the others were worth it, unlike him.  
  
Still, she couldn't get that moment out of her head. The moment where Seth said more than enough. The moment where Summer finally realized how Seth really thought of her. She hated every part of it, especially the part about her parents. How could he say such hateful words? This wasn't the Seth Cohen she once knew. He hasn't been the same guy ever since their break-up. After they ended, he turned cold, and depressed. But when Summer went and talked to Seth the other day ago, he really said some hateful things. Seth even said that her parents didn't love her. How would he know? He never even met them. But she knew it was true. It was all true. No one loved Summer, not her mom, not her dad, not Seth. She was alone, with a broken heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seth was sitting at his computer desk working on his paper for English class. He couldn't wait till the year ended. Finally he would have some time to himself. He could do whatever he wanted, with whomever he wanted. No Marissa, no Ryan, and especially no Summer, to worry about. It would be great.  
  
Wait, whom was he kidding?  
  
He couldn't just forget about Summer. Could he?  
  
I mean she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, not to mention her great personality.  
  
She was everything he ever wanted. The only person he would ever love.  
  
He loved Summer...  
  
Suddenly like an arrow struck him, Seth's thoughts and worries left his head. The only thing on his mind was Summer, the girl of his dreams. The only girl he could ever love. Seth knew he hurt her. He has to make it up to Summer, tell her how he really feels. But first he has to make a few calls.  
  
Seth quickly grabbed his coat and dashed out the door, with only one thought on his mind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 2:00 Summer finally decided to get out of bed and be ready for the day. She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, applied some makeup to her face, and she was ready to go for the day.  
  
Now it was 4:00 and she was bored out of her mind. Marissa and Ryan ditched her for the day, and went to the mall. Of course on any other normal day, Summer would have been there in a flash. But this wasn't any normal day. Today Summer was depressed, and wasn't in the mood for shopping.  
  
Summer decided that starving herself wasn't a solution. The only thing she had eaten over the past few days was water and crackers, and that wasn't very filling. She was making a can of soup, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"It's Open!" She yelled, assuming it was one of her friends around campus.  
  
After no one open seemed to be opening the door, she walked over and opened it herself.  
  
"Hello?" Summer asked looking out the door and down the hallway. No one was in sight.  
  
As she was closing the door, a small white letter caught her eye on the ground. She picked it up, took one last look out the door one and then returned to the kitchen.  
  
In nice big cursive letters, the name 'Summer' was written on top of the envelope. She wondered whom it was from. But decided not to open it right away.  
  
After she finished eating her soup, she cleaned up and finally ripped open the letter.  
  
**Summer-  
  
Meet me at 8:00 in Central Park under that big Oak Tree, near the pond. I'll be waiting.  
  
-Seth**  
  
_Seth?  
  
Why would he want to see me?  
  
He already hurt me enough. I don't need more from him.  
  
Maybe I should go meet him.  
  
What if this turns out to be something good?  
  
But what would I wear?  
  
Is this a date? It didn't really say.  
  
I don't want to be over dressed. Yet, I don't want to be under dressed either.  
  
Do I go?  
  
Yes or No?  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
Wait, No.  
  
You know what, Yes. I'll go.  
  
I'm going.  
  
_Summer glanced at the clock and decided to wait a while longer before she got ready to go out.  
  
Summer was dressed down in a nice pink sweater, with a black skirt and sandals. She figured it could slide either way, so it was good enough for her.  
  
After Summer was ready to go, it was around 7:35, so she decided to get a cab. She was really nervous about meeting Seth. The last time they talked, things didn't go so smooth. Of course, she was still hurt by his words, but she was trying to move past it. Summer was hoping for the best tonight, and that's what she was going to get.  
  
When Summer got to the Oak Tree she was amazed and completely lost for words. Right in front of her was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. A small candlelight dinner for two was set up under the Oak Tree, with beautiful music playing in the background. Seth was standing there in front of her with a huge smile plastered across his face and a rose in his hand.  
  
Tears came to Summer's eyes as Seth approached her.  
  
"This is for you." He said as he handed her the rose  
  
"Thank You" She softly replied, while starring deep into his eyes.  
  
"Look Summer, I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything. I messed up really bad, and I just want you to know that I feel terrible about it all."  
  
"Seth it's not your fault, I screwed up really badly too. But you really hurt me though, the other day about my parents." She said taking her eyes off his and looking to the ground.  
  
"About that, I talked to Marissa earlier. She told me everything, about your parents, you, your feelings, and I just want to let you know that I feel like shit about all that stuff I said to you the other day ago. You didn't deserve it and I was wrong."  
  
"I know, we were both stressed out. We didn't mean any of it." She said, once again meeting his eyes.  
  
They stood there for a moment, just looking into one another's eyes. At that moment everything came clear to them both. They were destiny.  
  
"Summer..." Seth chocked  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, tears lightly leaving her eyes.  
  
"I love you." Seth said looking at the ground, but this time he meant it more than ever.  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"Yes Summer?" Seth said looking up again  
  
"I Love You Too. _Forever and For Always_." She said smiling  
  
At that very moment they both leaned in and had the most passionate kiss. It was perfect. They knew they were meant for each other, and that they would be together, _Forever and For Always...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_****

**Authors Note: **_That's The End. I Hope You Enjoyed This Story. Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed It! All The Reviews Meant So Much To Me. I Know Some Of You Didn't Want Me To End This Story, But Truthfully I Was Aiming At More Of A S/S Conflict Other Than A College Life With The Gang, Like I Originally Said. So The Story Line Was Ending. If I Stuck To My Original Plan I Would Keep Going, But The Story Line Kind Of Shifted. Thanks, HOTTERTHNU, For Helping Me Organize My Stroy Format! Well, Enough Of My Rambling, Please, Please, Please Review And Thanks For Reading My Crappy Story! Look Out For More Of Me In The Future! Much Love... _


End file.
